Altered History
by teepotty
Summary: One change has significant impacts. Fem!Harry. Good-But-Manipulative!Dumbledore. Explores a potential friendship between the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy.
1. Nothing Is What It Seems

One change has significant grande impacts. Fem!Harry.

Disclaimer : don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One : Nothing is What it Seems.

* * *

" _Harriet_!"

"Hmmmm."

"Harriet, up you get!" screeched the woman again.

The sound of footsteps approaching her room made her open an eye : Aunt Petunia was looking rather stressed, bending to stare down at her with that fanatic look she had grew accustomed to. Of course, she already was dressed and ready, which did not surprise Harry a bit.

What did surprise her, however, was.. "Aunt Petunia," she began incredulously, "it's six in the morning! Let me sleep."

She heard a long, tired sigh. "You wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

"Whatever for?"

Ah, here it comes. That disgusting yet jealous tone her aunt rarely spoke with. " _They_ ," she stopped a moment, scowling for dramatic purposes only, "are coming. Or at least, one of them is. Why, when Lily was your age..."

The rest was mumbled with yet another fake nauseous expression. Harry rolled her eyes, and buried her face in her pillows.

" _Harriet!_ " exclaimed the Aunt Petunia, taking offense at the girl's reaction. Harry's only response was to groan.

"I seriously doubt they're going to come over knocking at 6 am!"

"There is nothing left of doubt in that world of yours," she said, stiffening as if only the mention of _it_ brought a particularly bad smell. "And they are very unusual people, dear niece."

 _Dear_ , thought Harry, knowingly. She wants something of me.

"Even so-"

A faint but firm _knock knock_ was heard in Four, Privet Drive. Harry's head snapped fast enough to notice Petunia's smug smile.

"Told you so," she said with satisfaction.

"You cannot be serious," said Harry, disbelieving. "This is some kind of joke."

A minute later, she padded out of her room in her pyjamas and an annoyed, frowning face. "Hello," she greeted the abnormally large belly she was facing. She snapped out of her stupor after hearing an uncomfortable cough. "Wait, what the-"

She raised her head. "- _woah_!"

"AHA!" cried the huge man warmly. "Hiya!" He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

He's a giant, Harry told herself, shifting in excitement. The sun didn't rise yet - and upon surveying the streets, she whispered a quiet, "thank goodness, nobody's paying attention, or is even awake to fucking care," then beamed at the wizard.

"Hi," she said pleasantly. "Please, do enter."

She also remarked the man's obvious confusion.

* * *

Sitting on the awfully brown sofa, which sag under his weight, the giant was talking animatedly. "Las' time I saw ya, ya was only a baby," he said. "Yeh look a great deal like yer mom, but yer've got yer dad's hair. Nah, wait a second-"

"Aunt Petunia says I look nothing like mother," said Harry, a faint smile on her face.

"Right, right she is," he said, "but yer have Lily's eyes. Brightest eyes I have ever seen."

"Is that so, Mr- er-"

He chuckled. "Oh, I haven't introduced meself yet have I? Knew I'd 'get something. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"I- pleased to meet you-" she grimaced. The man had been demanding odd questions - _many, many_ odd questions - and taking into account that _she_ was the one who was new to the Wizarding World, that was rather odd. He even went as far as to suggest a potential abuse -which, to be fair, was well found- and even her being a target of bullying.

"Do you consider this muggle house your home?" he asked, wincing.

It was how Harry got to the conclusion that all this queries - which brought up something Harry had long since been trying to forget - was not Hagrid's doing, but someone's else spying. And from how Hagrid perceived a certain Dumbledoor, or something like that, and couldn't help himself but speak of him, Harry was willing to bet that it was he who was behind this interrogation.

But for what purpose?

"And Hogwarts?" she hurriedly added.

"A beautiful place," Hagrid answered. "Big, ancient palace, houses-"

"Houses-? As in Gryffindork-"

"Gryffindor," he corrected swiftly. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and," he gave a dark chuckle, "Slytherin."

Harry raised a delicate eyebrow. "From _that_ I guess you don't like it much?"

"Nah, do not," he muttered darkly. "Bunch of slimy, backstabbing snakes, the lot of them. If ya know what's good for ya, ye'd stay away from them."

 _Personal experience?_ thought Harry, who promised herself to investigate. Hagrid did not meet her eyes, and that was answer enough.

Though the green and silver house did sound impressive - from what Petunia told her, Lily's desire to be sorted in Slytherin emanated from some obsessive neighbour of theirs. She had forced Petunia to admit that her mother had mentioned that a magical hat (it actually decided which traits a student possessed were qualified to which house, _I know, what the heck is wrong with these people?_ ) had opposed the request quite vehemently.

"The one -" Harry started softly, "that values cunning and ambition?"

"How'd yeh know that?" He demanded, slitting his eye up at Harry.

"She told me," Harry responded, shrugging.

"She did, didn't she? Anything else you might know?"

"Just enough to conclude that the Wizarding World is truly well behind," she replied evenly.

* * *

"Lord Voldemort," Harry repeated dazzlingly. "Lord.. Voldemort," she breathed the name gently, mockingly.

 _Flight from death._ Was her darling victim, her darling nemesis, afraid of dying..? That would come handy in time.

"Harriet.." said Hagrid fearfully. "Ya can't. Don't say the name. Ya have not right-"

 _I have the only right._

Instead, she smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes,"of course not," she said, "of course.. _not._ "

 _I always knew I was special_ , were the words she dared not utter.

* * *

"-and there is Diagon Alley, where we'll be fetching your supplies-"

" _We_ \- pardon me," Harry interrupted, "you mean you're going with me?"

There was a long pause, then.

"Am I going with you?" Hagrid blinked. "'Course I am."

She frowned.

"I can go by myself, Mr Hagrid," she told him, eyes glinting. "I'm used to doing things by myself."

Hagrid looked doubtful. _It's not as if I am asking your permission, honestly._ "But Dumbledore-" _Ah, so that's his name.._

"-does not have any whatsoever control over my person, Mr Hagrid. You should do well to remember that."

Hagrid took a step backwards, taken aback by the ferocity in her words. He still looked unsure, but took no offense. _Did he truly not -_

"But it's a tradition, yeh know?" he added rather hopefully, "to accompany-"

Harry waved his concerns cheerfully, although she did narrow her eyes, _why, why, why is Dumbledore so insistent that you follow, that you observe me so.. does he fear me? does he?_ "Now..How do one get to Diagon Alley, sir," she questioned, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, first, do not call me sir-"

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid's loud voice called out. He sure looked shocked, and for whatever reasons, Albus Dumbledore could only guess, and hope for the best.

"Tell me," said the Headmaster, not unkindly, his blue eyes twinkling. "What is the matter, dear friend?"

"The girl-" Hagrid began, then closed his mouth. If Dumbledore was honest with himself, he already did know that the rescuer of the Wizarding World would be... weird? But Hagrid's reaction could only predict the worst.

"The girl," he said again, "she looked very opposed to the idea of anyone coming with her."

Dumbledore stopped smiling.

"Did she, now?"

"Oh, yes," said Hagrid, "poor dear, quite used to be alone. She reminds me of -" he smiled a bit, his expression a bit unfocused as he gazed out the window, "of Tom."

"Tom? Tom Riddle-?"

"Yes. So ya remember him," he said happily. "She, _like him_ , gave me a pass-over, as if it was some sort of a test-"

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed.

"It was quite unsettling, to be truthful, but I well," he shrugged in his robes, "I shook it off. I'm sure she'll be as brilliant as Tom had been, maybe even more!"

A beat could be heard in the long silence.

"Of that I am unfortunately sure."

* * *

Harriet walked quickly until she came across a big building with vast bronze doors. It looked out of place in the long, red and black alley, guarded by two sharp toothed goblins.

It was magnificent.

"Gringotts," she smiled. The larger goblin grinned, showing lots of tiny, pointed teeth.

"We have been waiting for you," he said, "Harriet Potter."

* * *

"Draconus Malfoy," the handsome, blond haired boy introduced himself. "From the Most Noble House of Malfoi."

"Draconus?" Harry repeated, smiling amusedly when he blushed.

"Call me Draco," he said, "are you.. er, alone?"

"Hmm," she hummed, tilting her head to consider him, "tell me, do I look accompanied?"

He reddened again. "No, no, it's not that-" he started furiously, "I am merely suggesting.." He eyed her clothing, then said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "where are your parents?"

"Dead," she answered shortly.

"Oh, sorry,"he said, grinning sheepishly. "But they were our kind, were they?"

She smirked coolly. "Ah, my bad. Do forgive my manners," she said, inclining her head, "I am Harriet Potter. But you can call me Harry."

"Wh-hat?"

* * *

" I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harriet Potter," said the man softly, his piercing grey eyes gauging her own. "Give me your hand."

She stayed silent. The whole process had been fascinating to watch..The way her hand lightened as if she was some sort of torch..The play of light and shadow... "Holly and phoenix feathers," he said at last, a surprised expression softening his sharp features. He studied it carefully, squinting and muttering, then continued, "A most unusual combination. Odd. Very odd and very..powerful." He traced her scar with a hand, and proceeded to explain all about the twin wands.

 _I sold the wand that did it_ , he said, then, _if I'd known what it was going out into the world to do...But now, my dear, I feel I should admit that I am prepared.. should another threat arise..._

He had threatened her. If she proved herself to be a menace, he would have her... what, dead? arrested?..Whatever it was, it had earned her respect.

"Odd, indeed. As is the case of our world," she gave him a smile, studying her wand... _It felt lovely in my hands_ , she thought. "Perhaps you'll find some time to tell me more about this Voldemort fella..And what his real name is."

"Is?" he repeated, shaking his head. "His real name..?"

"Yes, sir. Is. I'm surprised no one asked you before-"

"You'll find, Mrs Potter, that there are no riddle more puzzinly than this one."

* * *

"I'll see you soon," Harry addressed her relatives. Not family, but _relatives_.

Uncle Vernon looked awkwardly to his left, and Dudley was not meeting her eyes. Only the Aunt Petunia smiled at her, and even so, it was quite forced and tense.

Fear, it seemed, was doing something incredible to the Dursleys; keeping them in track, forever transforming them from the self-serving fools they were into a more adequate version of humans. Now closer than ever was she was.. to finally understand the real reasons behind the pitiful actions...-

"Goodbye."

* * *

The station was huge and bossy, and the open aired platform she was standing on was too much nosy for her liking, so she decided to immediately enter the huge train. It was fourteen long cars headed up by a massive scarlet-metal steam engine-

She ignored a family of red haired people, even when the youngest girl said something along the lines of, "and tell me all about Harriet Potter!"

* * *

"I don't think we should follow the other first years," Harry told Draco.

"W-what?" he spluttered in confusion. He seemed to say that a lot, now, when Harry Potter was concerned. He hoped he wasn't as red as he felt.

Harry ignored him. After several minutes, she stopped walking.

"You said you tried lots of spells this summer," she recalled, glancing around. "As did the muggle-born witch. Hermione, was it?"

He trailed behind her, scowling massively and muttered, "Irrelevant." The idea that the mudblood and he did something similar..That it linked him to her made his skin recoil.

Harry huffed in disbelief. "Are you a Slytherin, or not?" she asked petulantly. "There is something -perhaps a controlling charm, or such, that activates when we ride the boats. I mean, why would they take grand measures for first years, if not? And this Hermione girl clearly didn't receive any warnings from the Ministry."

Draco stared at her for a long time. The Potter girl was nothing like Father believed her to be...But she was more like what Grandfather Abraxas promised she would be.. And she did look like those pictures of Charlus Potter he showed him, with her long raven and her mischievous, proud smirk -

"Oi! Earth to Malfoy-"

"You're right," said Draco after a moment. "The Trace...! Oh, I can't believe it. Wait till I tell father about it."

* * *

"Arrogant Potter spaw," Snape mumbled under his breath, his lips set in a thin line. "Of course a Potter would dare-"

"Potter, Harriet!" repeated Professor McGonagall forcefully, just as the doors of the Great Hall opened for the fourth time this night. Draco raised a single eyebrow at her, seated next to two large boys. _What took you so long?_ his expression seemed to ask.

"Please do excuse my delay," said the girl as she sat down. "I - er, lost my way-"

"Go on," prompted the Professor McGonagall automatically.

Few minutes later, a new member was added in the Gryffindor faculties. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, who clapped along with the rest, and looked both pleased with himself and relieved, noticed the viciously satisfied face she made at Draco. Nobody but a rather nervous looking Professor.


	2. A Look InTo The Plan

Some Hermione bashing. Not gonna last long, since 'Mione's gonna have a pretty much important role in in this story. But, oh well..

* * *

Proud.

That what Harriet Potter was.

Proud, and powerful, and respected, and _loved_.

How was it fair?

* * *

Chapter Two : 

A Look InTo The Plan

* * *

"The Girl-Who-Lived? You mean, Harriet Potter?" Hagrid said pleasantly when asked, "how best to describe her - a good girl, that what she is. Kind hearted, with a sharp mind, and a big heart. Quite smart, I might add."

Said girl grinned maliciously whenever she heard the proud tone of voice the half-giant employed. It was nice...and repaired the damages she knew would come. Everyone -and when she said everyone, she only meant half the school, but it was sort of surprising how gullible these people were- thought her to be the stereotype of heroine she was not.

Hagrid hated the Dark and Evil, and loudly loved the Light and Goodness. Winning his loyalty had served in getting accepted by every single soul that would have otherwise doubted her.

Purpose achieved.

* * *

The pink wolf barked. Ronald Weasley laughed, and high-faved an amused Harry.

"That's - how - incredible -" spluttered the normally composed Professor McGonagall as she stared at Harry's work in wonder. "Amazing - goodness, truly amazing! I dare say, Mrs Potter, that no one ever achieved such a- a _grandiose_ stipulation in their very first try."

She smiled again, this time rather cheerfully. Ignoring Hermione Granger's jealous glare -this was to be expected- and the curious and awed looks she received from her camarades, she thought of the rather easy task the transfiguration professor had required.

It seemed that this one subject was not difficult at all. All she had to do was to imagine the results - and _ka boom._ Though it was rather tiring..

"You certainly inherited your father's knack for Transfiguration," she continued knowingly, her eyes oddly brilliant. "Always top in my class , that one was. Fifty points for Gryffindor!"

* * *

Gaining fifty points in their first lesson was something rarely achieved before, thus it made Harry more popular than she already was. Even the Slytherins were interested in her talents now - or, well, appeared to be- and thought her worthy of their precious time.

 _As if defeating the Dark Lord did not-_

But gaining _fifty_ _points_ from a _spluttering_ Professor Minerva McGonagall made her still shocked classmates and the upper-years write their parents all about her achievements, with a big touch of exaggeration. However, Hermione Granger was still glaring daggers at her.

Harry nodded at Draco, signaling an empty classroom at the end of the corridor. He followed closely and glanced around, beliewereded.

He hesitated. "So-?" he asked tersely.

She smiled in response, and he relaxed. "Good," he said, "good, I thought for a moment-"

"It was nothing if not successful," she said, "did you know that it is a certain Miss Toiyer, that is in charge of the Hufflepuffs?"

"Toiyer?" repeated Draco, "you're talking about plump, short Elena Toiyer-?"

"The one and only. Please her, and all of the Puffs are looking forward to call you one of their own."

Draco raised a incredulous eyebrow. "Noted. Ravenclaw?"

"Got the house in my pocket. They seem to hate not knowing things-" she pointed a finger at herself, "and look who's the most interesting mystery there is?"

"And with the talent you showed off in Transfiguration," he said, smirking.

"It was draining," Harry told him, "I need to get used to this big amount of magic-"

"Right," Draco said, "I forgot. You've been living your whole life in the Muggle World. To be in the presence-"

"Yeah."

A pause, then. "The Slytherins are still neutral," he declared, "but with me being the Prince of the house.."

Harry giggled. "The Prince of Slytherin," she repeated, shaking her head. "Ridiculous."

"Oi!"

"Then show your true influences, Your Highness," she said, bowing mockingly, "and bring glory upon my powers and my very self -"

"I might do just that."

"Wanna take a bet, then?"

His predator smile grew wide. "Give or take four weeks."

"Three weeks."

"Four."

Harry grinned. "Three and half."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

"What of Dumbledore?"

She tilted her head. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

The Predictable Mistake

* * *

"Hello," greeted the bushy haired girl.

"Hi," said Harry, not looking up from her book.

There was a long silence, then. "What is it that you want, Miss Granger?"

"I saw..you."

She stared at her blankly. "Try again."

"I saw you," she repeated slowly, "with Draco Malfoy, today."

Hermione smiled cheerfully. Harry narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, so?" said Harry, "I fail to see how it does concern you."

She made a show of grimacing mockingly. "It kinda does-"

"I'm sorry- _what_?"

Hermione's smile flattered. Her resolve, however, did not. It was sort of admirable...If it hadn't been used to tarnish her reputation.

"Gryffindors do not interact with Slytherins!" exclaimed Hermione, attracting most of the room's attention, "or at least, cannot be friends with one of them."

"Oh?" Harry echoed. "Pray tell me, why is that so?"

"You can - I don't know - betray Gryffindors' secrets to them," she said, looking very satisfied with herself. "Or give them the common room's password."

"Truly?"

"It makes you a _traitor_ ," she added sharply. She ignored the gasps her statement brought. "I'm sure you told Malfoy some pretty important-"

"Oh be quiet," snapped Harry, gripping her wand menacingly. "First of all, I will calmly explain to Miss Granger here that I have every right to talk with every single _fucking_ person I want."

"Not a Slytherin-"

"The House of Slytherin is just that - a house. It insinuates that the person sorted in is clever and ambitious, nothing less, nothing more. Now, I can't to see what in Earth is your bloody problem-"

"She holds a grudge 'cause you prefer talking with a snake over her," yelled someone in the crowd that was already forming.

"Perhaps," Harry considered it. Hermione winced, and opened her mouth in outrage -

"Miss Granger," continued the girl softly, "you have no right to dictate me as you please. Is that understood?"

"But-"

"I said, is that understood?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to-"

"But you did all the same," said Harry grimly. "Wanting to humiliate me - is it envy, Miss Granger, that prompt you-?"

"I'm not-"

"Draco Malfoy was my friend long before anyone labeled him as evil because of an insignificant house. Tell me, are you familiar with the term?"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, and she shrinked when her classmates started chuckling. "I-"

"I'll take that as a no," said Harry. "You see, my dear, this does not concern you. Though, I am in difficulty because of you - do you honestly think I did not notice you following me around ?"

"I was not-"

"-My friendship with Draco Malfoy would result a truce between our two houses. He and I are trying to show all of the blood-purists, as those cannot be limited only in Slytherin, that their ideology is at fault, and that they should think of learning how to best cooperate -"

"Listen, now, Harriet-"

"But how can they, tell me, when you are one so new and yet so pretentious ?" she shook her head, " _our_ plan -for Draco is not without ideas- held so many promises, and now the surprise we worked to perfect is lost to us."

"As I already said, you find me in difficulty solely because of you," Harry continued coolly, "the surprise is no more that. And not only that, but I am named a traitor! By one who lacked all the facts!"

Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I called you that -"

"Are you aware that the Potters are the descendant of Gryffindor?" she demanded seriously, "that you are dishonoring my Ancient and Most Noble House as you stand-?"

"I knew not-"

"Of course you didn't," said Harry gently, as if speaking to a stupid young child. "And as proof of my mercy, I choose to ignore the accident. But remember, Miss Granger, that I will not forget. In such, the invitation that was sent to you to attend the Bones' in honor of the Yule Ball is no utterly voice."

Hermione gasped. "Was it- it was you -"

"Yes," Harry replied simply. "Now, get out of my sight. I wish to resume my reading."

* * *

Lies travel faster than the truth, and it was especially the case within Hogwarts' walls. The same very night, everyone knew that the muggleborn Hermione Granger dared humiliate not only a Heiress, but their precious Heroine, and was made a mockery of.

"She shouldn't have done that," sneered Draco. "She was jealous, and envious of the attention they freely gave you - you should have done something if you suspected her-"

His words fell short. "You planned all that," he said in surprise. "You wanted the whole school to know -"

"They will forever hold me dear in their heart now, isn't it?" she smiled, "they will never suspect a thing if they saw me talk with a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw, or whomever I choose-"

All he did for a long minute was gaping at her. Then, he grinned.

"You ingenious-"


	3. Part 1 : Intelligent Fools

I wish to thank you all! Woah! 47 favs and 107 follows in only two chapters? That's incredible! And the reviews! That alone had me dancing in excitement.

This chapter isn't what I would qualify as 'amazing'. I'm sorry in advance, I really am. I wrote it in like, twenty minutes, as I am in a hurry. (I'm in vacation and I barely have wifi).

Love you all.

* * *

Chapter Three : 

Part 1;

Intelligent Fools.

* * *

Three Months Earlier.

* * *

Draco turned to stare at the visibly satisfied Professor Snape, then, muttering inaudibly under his breath, he scrawled something rapidly on a bit of parchment and balled it up in his hands. Glancing around, and making sure that nobody was paying him attention, he flickered his wand and a moth fluttered from his palms.

It didn't stop here. It also fluttered by Harriet.

It was breakfast time on Friday morning, and as she was proceeding to take another huge bite out of the amazing chocolate cake she had been eating, the parchment caught her attention.

The waving Draco had her rolling her eyes. He looked panicked, though tried to hide it by smiling widely.

 _Be careful,_ was written in Draco's handwriting. _Snape is awful to people he dislikes. I should know, he's my godfather. And guess what he hates the most? It starts with a big G and ends with ryffindor. I repeat, be careful for once in your life and don't do anything I wouldn't do. In fact, don't do anything I would do either._

 _And what's up with Weasley?_

 _DM._

Harry stared at Draco.

Draco looked back at Harry.

Ron suggested sharing her pudding.

Harry glared at Ron.

Ron raised his hands in surrender.

Harry resumed eating her cake slowly.

"Merlin, she really is asking for trouble," muttered the grey eyed Slytherin.

* * *

Now Harry would like to declare that she was not afraid of Professor Severus Snape.

She also would like to refute the statements calling her either 'brave' or 'extremely stupid'.

For she was neither. No in the slightest.

However, she was disgusted by him. He was everything she hated in someone. Pitiful, childish, pretentious, a bully, and absolutely un-slytherin like.

How can one who prided himself with being Slytherin's Head of House could bring himself to..act on such tactics? How could he not win the children's in his care loyalty by being the cunning and sneaky manipulative bastard she thought him to be?

Even Albus 'For the Greater Good' Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake, was far more of a Slytherin than Snape would ever be!

Severus Snape had entered the class threateningly, his hair greasy and his robes the likes of what Harry imagined an assassin would undoubtedly wear. An assassin...or a _spy_. Perhaps, perhaps she misjudged him...Hopefully...

"Potter, Harriet," he paused at her name, and as lips curled into a faint smirk, her eyes bore in his menacingly and he inwardly flinched.

A pause. Was it fear she pierced in those endless, expressionless onyx orbs?

A smirk. Green glinting in amusement. It might serve her in the future.

Something between grief and regret. It was what she saw. She was sure of it.

The Professor continued the roll call neutrally, as if nothing happened. But Harry knew something was wrong with his demeanour. Draco's confused expression was just a bonus.

"He's silent," muttered Ron, "Fred tells me he never is. Always insulting. Always sneering."

They shared a long look just as Snape finished calling out the names of her classmates and looking up at the class. "Now, now-" He began with a hint of a snarl, "Potter-"

She sent him a look -one that made even the Aunt Petunia pale from its intensity - that resulted in him going so very still. He stared at her for a long time, thoughtfully, longingly, as if it wasn't her he was seeing.

"Yes, _sir_?"

Her classmates mirrored the Professor's reaction - they all looking down, some visibly wincing. Draco shook his head. _You better never_ _express your distaste at someone,_ had been the first of his many advices. Not that he himself followed them.

And there it was. The emotion Harry couldn't quite read. The Professor Snape's eyes glinting with it. "Open your book, Potter," he said, his lips twitching as if he was smiling to himself.

Draco Malfoy gaped.

* * *

"Don't show your displeasure," mocked Harry. "I'll never comply with your warnings again."

"He smiled at you," said Draco. "He had his mouth wide-"

"I know, Dray," she interrupted. "I was here."

There was a long pause. "Severus is my godfather," he told her, "and I know for a fact that he does not just dislike you, he hates you with all of his heart-"

"Oh, you're telling me he has one?"

"-Father says it's all because of this revality between your dad and godfather -"

"Godfather?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, yeah," said Draco. "Godfather. It means-"

"I know what it means."

"All right. Then- hang on a tick, you- you don't know who he is?"

Harry raised a single eyebrow. "Do I _seriously_ look like I do?"

He gave a loud laugh at that. "Sorry," he said quickly when she glared at him. "Sorry. My bad. Wrong moment. He's name is Sirius. Sirius Black."

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black?"

He nodded. "Its scion."

"The, like, most rich wizard family there is-?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid," said Draco, smirking. "The Blacks have been out of business for a long time. The title belongs to House Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry distractedly. "And where is he?"

"Azkaban."

Another pause. Harry clenched her jaw.

"Explain."

* * *

 _"Muggles."_

* * *

"There's no one who can tell me what Snape had for my dad?"

Draco frowned, "no, not really, most are dead anyway, or probably don't care at all. The only thing I'm fully convinced of is that your mom wasn't too fond of your dad-"

"Jeez. Dad must have been quite charming."

"You got that from him," said Draco. "Severus was fond of your mom. He encouraged the arguments they had. And he hated - all four of them."

"Them?"

"Father says they went on calling themselves the marauders," he explained. "That McGonagall was the one who inditraclty gave them the name. As far as Father goes, they're a little group of irresponsible but oddly brilliant teenager that could have made much more profits of their talents if they hadn't been the idiot they were."

"Meaning he wanted them to join Voldy," resumed Harry.

"Yeah. There's Lupin-"

"Never heard of the name."

"Sirius Black, convicted criminal with no back up trial. Lord James Of Potter, Duke of Gryffindor and Earl of Peverell, Order of Merlin Second Class- goodness, stop smirking, else I'll tell that your father was considered one of the hottest dude-"

"I don't want to hear it."

He smirked. "And Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin Third Class."

"What- I mean, I get it. Dad showed bravery and courage in front of danger *cough the Dark Lord cough*. But what did this Pettigrew do? Didn't you say that he died at twenty? That Black killed him?"

"I-I-" Draco said uncertainly, "I dunno."

 _Crap._

"That's the problem," she said, her eyes strangely bright in the sunlight. "You _should_."

* * *

As they walked by the Duke Orlendo's statue, they passed an interested-looking red haired boy.

"The marauders," he mumbled, "why, George would be thrilled to know."


End file.
